


Thanks For The Memories

by harbingerofanewage



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingerofanewage/pseuds/harbingerofanewage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Mako have been on and off for years now, and something's gotta give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't remember if it's canon that Korra and Asami get married. If so, this is an au where those two didn't work out.

They were too old to be playing these games. They were 27 for spirits sake's, and still half-heartedly hanging onto some illusion that they were meant for each other. Like they hadn't tried so many times before to be something.

Something real.

Mako dated Asami, then Korra, then Asami again, then back to Korra. He even had a short run with Wu. Korra had her turn at dating Asami. Even Mako was convinced for a while that that was it for him and Korra, and really had himself duped into believing he was okay with it.

It was about two years before that relationship ended, and about two years and two days before they were fucking again. They switched from dating, to just fucking, to something in between so many times.

It was an addiction, truly. For both of them. They were poison in each other's veins.

Well, Korra, she was never really that good at knowing when there was sinister poison running through her veins. Perhaps, during those three years, she got used to it.

And Mako, he was an alcoholic. The bottle was her lips, and the liquor was the raw fire that raged inside him when he was taking her as his own.

He knew about the inevitable hangover.  

That inevitable regret he would feel as he stumbled out of bed while she slept, that emptiness that came as he was buckling up his pants as he walked out the door, eyes struggling to adjust to the light as they faced the sunrise.

As much as he hated that feeling, he knew the bar would be open again soon. Sometimes a few days. Most of the time a couple weeks. If it was bad, a few months. Just knowing she'd always come around eventually convinced him that it was worth this hole burning in his heart.

But hey, at least it wasn't his liver.

\--

This time wasn't much different than the others. It would feel great, like always. But lately, it had started lacking somehow.

It was at Korra's place. She'd moved out of  Air Temple Island long ago. Shortly after sundown, Mako let himself in.

Korra was on her couch, wearing her normal clothing. The whole lingerie thing somehow lost its novelty a while back.

As he strolled over to Korra, she stood up from her couch with just enough time for his hands to reach up to her face, his lips to meet hers. Their tongues danced across each other for a couple minutes, and Korra ended up backed against a wall. He grabbed her by the hair, bit her neck, right in the spot he knows gets her every time. She moaned just as she grabbed his hard cock.

He lifted her shirt off, and she took his pants off.

"Have you upped your workout? You look more ripped than usual."

"Yeah, actually I have. Thanks for noticing, Mr. Detective Mako."

"Haven't been a detective for a few years, but yeah, It's hard not to notice."

"Oh, I know." 

Mako chuckles, Korra smirks, then pulls off his underwear and goes to town.

Korra's head bobbed up and down for a couple minutes, and by the look on Mako's face, she knew he was about to bust.

_Oh, Mako. You never have lasted long, have you. Weak._

_Eh, I'm just awesome at this. That's what it is._

Mako shudders as she slows way down and lingers on the tip, which she knew guaranteed her about ten seconds before her face was going to be warm and wet.

_Fuck, do I have to get cum on my face? It's easy enough to get off, but still._

_I can't believe I've come to this point of laziness. Oh well._

Largely for some twisted sense of convenience, she decided to take it all in, much to Mako's enjoyment.

_Ugh, gross. Yep, now I remember why I don't do that._

_But the way he about collapses when he comes just gives me life._

"Oh, fuck. Change of pace, huh?"

"Mhmm," Korra managed, her mouth a tad full at the moment.

She made an audible swallowing noise and stood up. "Alright, buddy. You're up."

"My turn? Alright. Lay down on your back. Let's get to business."

Mako was ready for his turn. But right as he mounted himself on top of her, he realized something.

_This isn't right._

_Fuck._

_This has been going on for years, and I just now fucking realize this?_

_This isnt going anywhere. All I do is just get my dick hard for a while and then go on my merry way._

_And as many times as I get my dick hard and stick it in various holes, it's never going to amount to anything._

"Yo, Mako? Any day now?"

In the process of this realization, he had just sat there, dick hovering right above the place where it might do him some good.

"Oh- what? Sorry."

"Get your head in the game, Mako."

"Right."

He started thrusting at a reasonable pace, still not wholly focused on what he was doing.

_I can't do this anymore._

_This on and off thing, it hasn't done shit for us._

_For fuck's sake, this hasn't meant anything for years._   

He took his hands off her hips and moved them to her breasts, changing his pace so he didn't seem so distracted.

_Dammit. This has to stop._

_We've gotta move on with our lives._

"Uh, Mako? You seem like you got replaced by a giant sloth-bear. What's up with you?"

"Sorry. I was just warming up."

"Oh-kay," Korra responded sarcastically.

Mako continued, about to conclude this mental battle he was having with himself.

_So, this is it. I'm gonna be alone._

_It's really gonna suck._

_I'm gonna be alone, for real. No more games._

_No sex is gonna be a real drag._

_But I can deal with that. I've been through worse things. That death ray really did a number on me._

_Well, enough fooling around._

_Let's go out in style._

"Korra, you are too sarcastic sometimes."

"Sure am."

"Pssh, whatever."

Mako smirked, and Korra wasn't quite ready for what was coming for her. His thrusts came rapid fire. He moved a hand away from a breast to make room for his lips. His teeth bit down on her nipple, and two fingers moved forward to meet her gasp.

Korra was taken by surprise. That was no problem, really. Korra loved surprises.

_Shit, what got into him?_

_I don't know, but I like- oh, OH GOD_

The firebender's tongue and his thumb circled their respective territories in sync. Mako removed his fingers from her mouth,  a low moan escaping from the Avatar's lips.

"Shit, Mako."

"Shhhhhh," he whispered. He shifted his smooth lips' attention from her brown nipple, which had perked up nice and firm, to her lips.

Their eyes met just as their lips did. Korra noticed a peculiar sadness in Mako's amber eyes, but was quickly overwhelmed, forgetting them as soon as she felt the firebender's tongue dancing over hers. He took his cock out of her to give her a gentler treatment with his fingers. They slowly circled around her clit, and Korra arched up, breaking their lips' embrace.

"Ohhh yeah. That's it. Keep doing that."

"Hmm, I don't think I will."

"What? Mako, I swear if you blue-balls me-"

"Oh, hush."

He slid his fingers down inside her, and began slowly moving them in and out. As he did this, his lips left a trail of kisses on her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, all over her abdomen, everywhere he could think of. This was his last chance to taste her, and he never wanted to forget what this beautiful goddess of a woman was made of. He toured all of her body with his lips, concluding with a final kiss just above her clit, right in the thick of her bush.

"Spirits, Mako. Don't tease me any more."

That was exactly the opposite of his intentions. He removed his fingers, and his mouth settled on her clit. He clasped his lips, and began to suck. Mako felt as if he'd just lit her on fire.

"Oh, fuck. Ohh, fuck. OH FUCK."

She could barely catch her breath now. Her air escaped her in a high pitched beg for release.

"Mako, please. Let me finish."

"You know, I'm not quite ready for that yet."

Mako had his plan. He was first going to make her come with his tongue, and then with his cock. He shoved his tongue inside and slowly started to explore every little part of her that he'd felt so many times before.

He remembered his first time tasting this part of Korra. For some reason he was scared to do it. Korra was about to cut off all access to her if he didn't man up.

_We were so young..._

His reverie was broken by the hard grip of rough hands in his jet black hair and his name being screamed by the master of all four elements.

"MAKO! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"

She bucked her hips against him hard. He didn't let up. He ate her like it was his last meal on earth.  

"Mako, please! Please, slow down."

"Alright, alright."

He lifted his face from her, his lips sopping wet from their adventuring. He cocked his eyebrow at her, gave her an evil smirk, and said "Get up. Turn over, and put your hands against the wall."

"Oh fucking dammit, Mako."

The anger in her voice wasn't real. She honestly wished he'd take her like this more. Like an animal. She did as he commanded. He slowly stuck the tip in, and she immediately shuddered.

Just then, Mako had a thought that he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge.

_This is it. She's gonna come, then I am, then it's over._

_Let's go to work._

He gave two slow strokes, and then went full steam ahead. He steadied her flopping breasts by grasping them firmly in his hands. As his hips rammed against her ass and his cock plowed into her sopping wet cunt, he knew she wasn't going to last long.

He felt her walls tighten on his cock for the last time. She came hard, and only a few strokes later he emptied himself inside of her.  

The end of an era, and Korra didn't even know it yet.

\--

It took Korra awhile to recover from her orgasms, especially since they left all her limbs feeling like jelly.

When she could walk again, she went into her bathroom to wash up. After she finished, she walked out naked, not expecting Mako to still be there.

As he saw Korra's full figured breasts hanging there, her hair all wet, miniscule droplets of water running from her chiseled abdomen to her toned thighs, his determination to cut things off wavered.

"Mako, what are you still doing here?"

Typically, if she didn't fall asleep after sex, she'd take a shower. The expectation was that by the time she was done, he was to be gone.

But he was still here. And then something unsettled Korra.

_He's fully dressed. He's just sitting on the couch. He wasn't planning to leave...._

_What's that look in your eyes, Mako?_

_Oh no._

_I know that look. That is never a good look._

"Hey, Mako. You with me? Why are you still here?"

Mako knew he hadn't spoken, but it was as if a steel wall blocked passage of words from his mouth.

"Because," he managed to get out, "Because I'm not coming back again....at least, not like this."

Korra realized immediately what was going on, and she wasn't sure whether to rage or weep.

_I knew it. Mako's classic "I'm going to leave you again" look._

_Should've seen it coming._

"So, it's like that, huh? Fuck me and then leave me for good?"

"Korra, I- 

Now waving her arms, Korra interrupted, "Mako, did you ever intend on notifying me of this arrangement? A two week notice might have sufficed! Hey Korra, just wanted to let you know, I'm leaving you again! Do with THAT information what you will!"

She stopped to take a breath. She spoke quietly, and seemed on the verge of tears.

"Are you ever done leaving me, Mako?"

Mako gathered his words, and spoke.

"Korra, listen to me."

She cocked her head and shot him a glance that could freeze fire.

"We've been doing this for too long. This, this routine where we fuck, leave each other feeling empty, and go on acting like we're great! Pretending like we're not grown adults desperately trying to relive the 'glory days' of a teenage romance!

We're 27 years old, Korra. We've spent so much time out of our lives pretending, pretending that somehow fucking each other from time to time was a satisfying relationship! That, that maybe one more night would fix things! That being in a relationship wouldn't make us want to kill each other!"

Mako reined himself in, and now spoke quietly, but with force.

"It's time for us to grow up. Now I love you Korra, but we, we are never going to work,and I think it's high time we accept that. I mean, be honest. Don't you think we're being foolish here?"

Mako stared right into Korra's azure eyes, ignoring her still naked body.

Korra took a deep breath, bare chest rising, and spoke.

"Well, Mako. I was always one for making rash decisions. But, and I can't believe I'm saying this, you're right.

I always thought one more night could make it better. Even now, I still wish going for round two on that bed in there could solve this. I see now that this isn't something that can be solved. And I hate it."

She stood there, defeated, and a single tear rolled down her face. Choking back more tears, barely able to push words past the lump in her throat, she said:

"Mako, is this it for us? 

Mako couldn't help but shed a tear. "Well, Korra, I guess it is."

They stood there in silence, lovers no longer. After a minute of them looking each other in the eye, trying not to burst into a weeping fit, Mako went over to give Korra a hug. They held each other more tightly than ever before. Mako could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, and in that moment, never wanted to break the embrace.

Korra could feel his face stubble against her cheek, and she could smell his familiar scent. In that moment, she never wanted to be let go.

Mako finally spoke. "It may be over for us as lovers, that's true. But we'll always be best friends. We've come too far to give that up."

Korra lifted her head off of Mako's shoulder, and smiled. "You know, you're right. We've been through so much together, and I wouldn't give up all the memories we've made for anything."

"Yeah, like probending! That was incredible! All those days in the gym when you Bolin and I would just goof off! Those were the days.

We always had each other's back too. Whether it was fighting equalists, dark spirits, crazy supercriminals, or a crazy dictator! Korra, I'm so glad I got to be by your side."

Korra had a steady stream of tears flowing now.

"Mako, you know I can't imagine life without you in it. I can't thank you enough for all the time we spent together. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. And thanks. Thanks for the memories. Even though some of them were pretty shitty."

Mako grinned widely, and chuckled. "Yeahh, we did have plenty of rough times, you and I. But you're right. I wouldn't give them up for anything. 

So, I guess all I have left to say is thanks for all the memories, Korra. Like you said, even if some of them were pretty shitty." 

They slowly unwrapped their arms from each other.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, Mako."

Mako slowly backed up a few steps to the door, gave a small smile and a wave, and walked out.

Korra waved to a door left slightly ajar. She went over to the door and closed it. She turned around, and as she was looking across her empty apartment, saw a red scarf folded neatly on the arm of her couch.

"Oh, Mako." She walked over to the scarf, and put it up to her nose. She smelled his cologne that he hadn't changed in ten years, and sighed. "Thank you Mako. For everything."

Mako walked home in the silence of a sleeping Republic City. As he walked into his apartment, he saw the clock striking 4 AM. He plopped down onto his couch, and his hands instinctively went to his collar, ready to remove his scarf. When his hands found nothing, he laughed.

The minute hand of the clock signaling 4:01, Mako smiled, and whispered. "Oh, Korra. Thank you so much. For everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on korra and Mako's character development by the end of the series, I can't see the two realistically being together. However, they started off with a bit of an unhealthy relationship that, in this story, they couldn't seem to get over.


End file.
